Infertale
by Kim-fam
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction; Warn! GS Seokjin; GS Yoongi] This is only Seokjin's story bout her love for her son, Kim Jungkook.


Aku mengenal Namjoon sejak SMA. Kami tidak pernah satu kelas, karena Namjoon satu tingkat di atasku. Walaupun umur kami sama, dia sudah mengambil kelas akselerasi sejak SMP. Namjoon itu jenius. Aku masih sangat ingat kapan pertama kali kami berbicara. Saat itu hari ketiga MOS, dan entah bagaimana aku jatuh pingsan di tengah lapangan. Sungguh memalukan kalau diingat-ingat. Jadi aku dibopong ke UKS, hari itu Namjoon yang bertugas. Saat aku sadar, ku dapati Namjoon sedang membuatkan teh untukku. Senyum Namjoon yang begitu menawan seketika membuat peningku hilang. Aku terima saat dia menyerahkan gelas padaku, lalu ku ketahui namanya Kim Namjoon. Sebelum kembali ke kelas, kami sempatkan makan di kantin. Namjoon adalah lawan bicara yang menyenangkan.

###

" _Mommy_ , susu Kookie mana?" Seperti biasa, Jungkook bersuara dengan intonasi manja. Ia masukkan suapan telur gulung ke mulutnya. Jungkook bergumam kecil, telur gulung yang ia makan semakin enak saja setiap harinya. Jungkook tersenyum sumringah saat segelas susu coklat mendarat di depannya. "Terima kasih, _Mommy_."

"Sama-sama, sayang." Lalu Seokjin mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jungkook. "Kookie nanti _Mommy_ yang jemput ya, Nak. _Daddy_ harus ke Busan hari ini."

Jungkook menoleh, ia mengangguk-angguk polos. " _Daddy_ kenapa keluar kota terus sih, _Mom_?"

" _Daddy_ kan memang selalu sok sibuk."

Lalu Seokjin dan kelinci kecil kesayangannya itu tertawa hampir bersamaan. Jungkook selesai sarapan beberapa menit kemudian, Seokjin merapikan meja makan sambil menyiapkan bekal Jungkook. Sebagai Ibu yang baik ia tidak mau Jungkook kekurangan suatu apapun, jadi sebisa mungkin Seokjin memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jungkook. Baginya, Jungkook sungguh berharga. Kalaupun harus mati demi Jungkook, Seokjin tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk itu. Selesai menyiapkan semua, Seokjin mengambil tas, Jungkook mengambil tas, sambil bergandengan mereka keluar rumah.

###

Saat malam prom, aku datang dengan dress ungu selutut. Rambut ku biarkan tergerai dengan sedikit keriting di bagian bawahnya. Aku tidak pandai berdandan, jadi aku hanya sedikit memoleskan lipstick pink pudar dan bedak seadanya. Banyak yang bilang, bentuk mataku sungguh cantik, dan bulu mataku sudah lebat dan lentik, jadi mau ada dan tanpa make up pun aku sudah terlihat cantik. Aku yakin mereka semuanya penipu. Buktinya, sampai setengah jalan malam prom, tidak ada satupun pria yang menghampiriku. Aku hanya berdiri termenung memperhatikan pengisi acara silih berganti menaiki panggung.

Dan aku melihat Namjoon berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung, memegang mic. Mau apa dia? Apa dia mau melakukan _rap_ di sana? Aku tahu Namjoon adalah salah satu anggota rapper underground. Tapi ayolah, _rap_ di tengah-tengah malam prom yang romantis? Aku berbalik, tidak sanggup aku menyaksikan kenekatan Namjoon.

"Jin!"

Langkah kakiku berhenti. Tidak lagi kudengar hiruk pikuk keriuhan tamu-tamu, semua terdiam. Terlalu sunyi sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

"Kim Seokjin. Ayo kita pacaran."

Aku menoleh, menatap Namjoon yang sedang berdiri kikuk di atas panggung. Bisakah seringnya kami makan di kantin dikatakan pendekatan? Bisakah kebiasaan kami malam minggu pergi nonton dikatakan kencan? Bisakah keposesifan Namjoon dikatakan bentuk rasa sayang? Bisakah seseorang memegang kepalaku karena aku mengangguk terlalu antusias!

###

" _Take care, My Bunny_." Seokjin mencium kening anaknya penuh rasa sayang. " _Mommy_ jemput jam 12. Oke?"

Jungkook mengacungkan jempol mungilnya. "Awas kalau telat ya, Mom." Jungkook balas mencium pipi sang ibu. Ia ambil tas kecil di jok belakang, hari ini Jungkook ada pelajaran olahraga, mereka akan main basket. Jungkook bersemangat sekali karena pada akhirnya bola basket yang _Daddy_ -nya belikan dipakai juga. Sedari malam tadi Jungkook sudah membayangkan bagaimana dia memperlihatkan bola basket bertanda tangan itu. Teman-temannya pasti terpukau.

"Iya, sayang." Sekali lagi Seokjin mencium kening Jungkook. Ia menjalankan kembali mobilnya setelah memastikan Jungkook benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Berhubung sang suami sedang di luar kota, Seokjin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk _hangout_ dengan teman-temannya.

###

Namjoon lulus dan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang. Aku tidak khawatir dengan LDR-nya kami, karena Namjoon lebih protektif dari guru statistik sekolahku. Namjoon memberi kabar setiap menit dan menanyakan kabarku juga setiap menit. Dia selalu ingin tahu dan memberi tahu posisi masing-masing. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Kami saling mencintai, jadi wajar saja.

Malamnya, Namjoon selalu menelponku. Kami bisa mengobrol sampai berjam-jam. Entah apa yang kami bincangkan, tapi kami selalu sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namjoon menceritakan semua yang ia lalu setiap harinya, aku pun. Terkadang kami menelpon sambil saling mengerjakan tugas. Mengasyikkan sekali menjadi pacarnya Namjoon. Namjoonku yang tampan. Ah Kim Namjoon, dia benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta setinggi angkasa.

###

"Seokjinn _ie_ …"

Yoongi berseru paling heboh saat Seokjin muncul di apartment Baekhyun. Yoongi langsung berhambur memeluk Seokjin. Seperti sudah ratusan tahun ia tidak bertemu Seokjin. Lihat saja, rambut Seokjin sudah berwarna hitam. Terakhir kali Yoongi bertemu, rambut Seokjin masih berwarna pink terang. Jadi sudah pasti dia melewatkan banyak hal tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga, aku masih tidak menyangka yang di depanku saat ini adalah Kim Seokjin." Baekhyun ikut heboh. Ia merapat duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Mereka menatap Seokjin seperti Seokjin seporsi steak lezat yang siap disantap.

"Memangnya aku sesering itu absen saat berkumpul?"

"Menurutmu sendiri?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Apa kabar suami dan anakmu? Aku bisa melihat perubahan drastis padamu, Jin. Dari seorang Kim Seokjin yang selalu memakai pakaian formal kantoran berubah menjadi—" Baekhyun baru sadar dengan yang Seokjin pakai, wanita itu seketika melotot. "Demi dewa-dewi, sejak kapan kau jadi suka memakai dress seperti ini? Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu hot yang sering hilir mudik di caféku.

Seokjin menoyor kepala Baekhyun. " _I'm a Mommy, now. Okay_? Aku sudah jadi seorang ibu, sudah mempunyai kelinci kecil berumur sepuluh tahun, yang mana dia amat sangat aktif. Terkadang aku sendiri bingung akan menjawab apa jika Jungkook bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh. Anakku itu benar-benar cerdas." Seokjin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia sedang membayangkan salah satu obrolannya dengan Jungkook. Tentang teman sekelas Jungkook. Walau Jungkook baru berumur 10 tahun, tapi Jungkook adalah lawan bicara yang menyenangkan. Persis seperti _daddy_ -nya. Pantas saja Seokjin bisa jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan suaminya itu.

"Ewwww, 'anakku', Baekhyun- _ah_." Ujar Yoongi sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. "Akhirnya teman kita ini bisa menggunakan istilah itu."

###

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan gelar sarjanaku. Dan aku juga mendapatkan tempat kerja yang amat sangat bergengsi. Posisinya juga sangat pas dengan keahlianku. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan dengan apa yang Namjoon ucapkan semalam.

Dia melamarku! Tentu aku mengiyakannya. Kami berpacaran hampir lima tahun, dan dia melamarku. Itu doaku setiap malam, lalu terkabul. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada orang tuaku. Namjoon mengatakan seminggu setalah aku wisuda dia akan datang ke Seoul dan melamarku secara resmi di depan orang tuaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Aku tidak sabar menjadi istri seorang Kim Namjoon.

###

Seokjin memberikan beberapa contoh desain kamar utama kepada Yoongi. "Itu yang terbaru yang aku rancang. Masih orisinil, belum aku tawarkan ke siapapun."

Baekhyun ikut melihatnya dan setuju dengan Yoongi, rancangan Seokjin memang selalu bagus. Tanpa cela. Rancangan yang tidak rumit namun berkelas. Dari jaman sekolah dulu Seokjin memang sangat kreatif. Bukan hanya pintar main musik tapi Seokjin juga pintar menggambar. Seokjin pintar mengatur acara-acara di sekolahnya dulu. Baik dari segi runtutan acara sampai tema acara.

"Jadi kantormu sekarang dimana, Jin?"

"Di rumah." Jawabnya. "Aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Jungkook. Jika di rumah, aku bisa bekerja sambil menemani Jungkook."

"Kau juga menerima klien-mu di rumah?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menyerngitkan kening.

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak, Yoon. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau suamiku itu peraturannya banyak."

Baekhyun dan Yoongi mengangguk, mereka sangat tahu bagaimna protektifnya suami Seokjin. Semasa pacaran dulu saja Seokjin dijadikan seperti tawanan—menurut Yoongi dan Baekhyun. Apa-apa Seokjin harus lapor, harus bilang. Dan setelah menikah, Seokjin jadi jarang ikut berkumpul. Tapi Baekhyun dan Yoongi maklum, Seokjin punya tanggung jawab lebih sekarang. Ada Jungkook yang harus selalu Seokjin perhatikan. Sejauh ini Baekhyun dan Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan keabsenan Seokjin, toh mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Seokjin sekarang. Seokjin bahagia lahir batin. Seokjin mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan dari dulu.

###

Setahun setelah pernikahan kami, aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Namjoon berubah. Atau inilah Namjoon yang sebenarnya? Atau karena aku tidak kunjung hamil? Kami sudah memeriksakan ke dokter, dokter bilang aku dan Namjoon sehat-sehat saja.

Dua tahun berlalu, aku tidak juga hamil. Dan sikap Namjoon semakin aneh. Namjoon jadi tidak seprotektif dulu. Dia seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaanku. Dia tidak mempedulikan tekanan yang aku alami. Setiap kali ada acara keluarga, aku seperti mau mati saja. Aku selalu mencari alasan agar tidak hadir. Semua orang yang bertemu denganku selalu mengusikku dengan pertanyaan magis 'sudah isi, Seokjin- _sshi_?' dan gelenganku langsung jadi boomerang untukku.

Tiga tahun berlalu, aku menemukan orang ketiganya. Teganya Namjoon…

###

"Jadi _deal_ , ya? Nanti aku email surat kontraknya dan daftar biayanya. Kau bisa diskusikan dulu dengan Jimin, Yoon. Tidak perlu buru-buru memutuskan." Seokjin merapikan isi tasnya. Ia lihat jam, sudah waktunya menjemput Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan kelinci kesayangannya itu menunggu terlalu lama. "Aku pulang ya, sebentar lagi kelas Jungkook bubar."

Yoongi dan Baekhyun mengantarkan sampai ke pintu, mereka terus memperhatikan langkah Seokjin sampai Seokjin berbelok di ujung lorong. Lalu keduanya menghela nafas hampir bersamaan. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Yoongi, Yoongi pun.

"Aku lega melihat keadaan Seokjin sekarang."

"Aku juga, Yoon. Inilah Seokjin yang kita kenal saat awal MOS dulu. Yang ceria, riang, dan penuh percaya diri."

Kedua karib itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, pikiran mereka melayang.

###

Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya. Mungkin aku gila karena tadi memutuskan mengikuti Namjoon. Tapi aku penasaran. Namjoon tidak mengacuhkanku, dan aku harus tahu alasannya. Ternyata itu. Namjoon mendepakku dan menggantikannya dengan perempuan itu. Setelah pernikahan kami yang sudah berjalan lima tahun, Namjoon berhenti mencintaiku.

Berbekal Baekhyun, sahabat karibku, yang seorang pengacara, perceraianku dan Namjoon berjalan mulus. Dengan bukti perselingkuhan, hakim mengabulkan permintaanku bercerai dari Namjoon. Saat itu pula hidupku hancur. Aku malu kembali ke rumah orang tuaku, jadi aku menetap di Ilsan berbekal pekerjaan baru di kantor Sepupunya Yoongi—sahabat karibku yang lain. Untung ada Baekhyun dan Yoongi, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah bunuh diri. Aku berpikir bahwa Namjoon adalah jodoh yang Tuhan ciptakan untukku. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Namjoon selingkuh. Saat ku tanya alasannya, karena aku tidak bisa memberinya anak, katanya. Dia menuduhku mandul. Aku tampar pipinya kuat-kuat. Iya, aku memang tidak hamil-hamil, tapi aku tidak mandul. Dokter bilang aku sehat, aku bisa hamil, tapi mungkin memang belum waktunya. Tapi Namjoon bersikeras mengatakan bahwa aku mandul. Berkali-kali ia cetuskan bahwa dia menyesal telah menikahiku. Kalau saja bunuh diri bukan dosa besar, aku sudah terjun bebas di sungai Han.

Kami menikah karena kami amat sangat saling mencintai, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa kami akhirnya bisa bercerai juga.

###

Seokjin menjemput Jungkook tepat pada waktunya, dia hanya menunggu lima menit, bel pulang berbunyi, dan sekarang Jungkook sudah masuk mobil. Seokjin menjalankan mobilnya. Setiap saat ia menjemput Jungkook, mereka akan mampir ke kedai es krim sebelum benar-benar pulang. Dan hari ini rutinitas itu tetap dijalani. Tapi Seokjin membawa Jungkook ke kedai es krim lain, Café baru Baekhyun. Café khusus dessert. Jadi pasti ada es krim, dan setau Seokjin, Baekhyun punya rasa yang kuat dalam hal kuliner.

Mereka sampai. Seokjin memarkirkan mobil. Mereka turun dan bergandengan riang memasuki café. Seokjin mengajak Jungkook duduk di dekat kolam ikan.

" _Mom_ , Kookie pesan cake juga boleh tidak?" Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan tatapannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Seokjin suka sekali mencium kening Jungkook, dan ia melakukannya lagi. "Boleh, sayang. Kookie mau pesan apa saja boleh."

Jungkook langsung bersorak senang. Ia membaca menu dan memesan es krim pisang juga cake red velvet. Seokjin memesan teh hangat dan waffle. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Seokjin menanyakan kegiatan Jungkook di sekolah tadi.

"Tadi Bu Guru suruh bikin karangan." Lapor Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh ya, Kookie bisa membuatnya?"

"Tentu bisa, _Mom_." Jungkook berujar bangga. "Malah Kookie dapat nilai 100. Bu Guru mengatakan karangan Kookie adalah karangan paling bagus. _Mommy_ mau baca?" tangan kecilnya merogoh kancing depan tasnya. Ia keluarkan kertas yang sudah terlipat dua. Ia berikan kertas itu kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin membacanya, sesekali ia menatap Jungkook dan mengusap pipi Jungkook penuh rasa sayang. Beberapa baris lagi ia selesai membaca karangan Jungkook, tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang. Jungkook menahan tawanya. Senang sekali ia melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Taehyung, tidak lucu ah." Bibir Seokjin mengerucut. Ia turunkan jemari yang menutupi matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu aku?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu suami sendiri." Balas Seokjin masih dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia rasakan ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Ia baca lagi tulisan Jungkook, kali ini dengan suara. "Jungkook berharap bisa bersama terus dengan _mommy_ dan _daddy_. Walau _mommy_ Seokjin bukan _mommy_ kandung Jungkook, tapi Jungkook sangat menyayangi _mommy_ Seokjin. _Mommy_ adalah anugerah terindah yang di berikan Tuhan untuk Jungkook dan _Daddy_. _Love you, Mommy_ …" Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " _Love you too, My Bunny_ …"

###

Ternyata yang selama ini sering meletakkan mawar dan coklat di atas meja kerjaku adalah sepupunya Yoongi. Kim Taehyung. Aku baru tahu saat tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Taehyung dengan Yoongi.

"Mana mungkin dia mau dengan duda beranak satu, Yoon. Kau jangan aneh-aneh." Taehyung terdengar frustasi saat mengatakan itu.

"Tae, Seokjin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dan coba kau lihat, Jungkook begitu dekat dengan Seokjin. Setiap Jungkook ke sini selalu menanyakan Seokjin. Apa-apa dia maunya dengan Seokjin. Dia sangat manja pada Seokjin."

"Itu karena—

"Karena Jungkook butuh ibu, Tae. Dan kau juga butuh istri. Irene sudah meninggal sembilan tahun lalu, sudah saatnya kau mencari istri lagi. Lihat Jungkook, Jungkook sembilan tahun tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki Ibu. Aku yakin Jungkook pasti setuju jika kau menikahi Seokjin."

Aku tidak sanggup mendengarkan lebih banyak. Bayang-bayang saat aku bercerai dengan Namjoon kembali menghampiri. Ketika Namjoon mengkhianatiku, ketika Namjoon menghinaku. Taehyung memang calon suami idaman, tapi aku belum terpikirkan untuk menikah lagi. Perceraian dua tahun lalu cukup memukul mentalku untuk berumah tangga. Aku takut gagal lagi.

Tapi Jungkook… si kecil itu sungguh polos, murni. Jungkook adalah sosok yang aku impikan selama ini. Bukan karena dia keponakan temanku, tapi aku tulus menyayangi Jungkook. Aku merindukan seorang anak yang tidak pernah aku dapat, dan kemudian muncullah Jungkook yang seakan mengobati kerinduanku.

###

Taehyung tidak pernah lelah menjahili istrinya, setelah tadi siang muncul tiba-tiba di café, sekarang dia sedang menahan tawa melihat Seokjin sedang berusaha membuka kado yang dia bilang tadi isinya pasti Seokjin suka.

"Apa ini?!" Seokjin memekik ngeri menatap selembar kain—lebih tepatnya beberapa untai benang yang ia pegang. Kado apa ini? Ini sama sekali tidak mirip tas kesukaan Seokjin, kan tadi Taehyung mengatakan dia memberikan Seokjin sebuah kado yang Seokjin sukai. Dan Seokjin sedang tergila-gila dengan sebuah tas tangan cantik, dan ini bukan tas tangan itu. Seokjin berdesis menatap Taehyung, Taehyung sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Taeeee…."

"Apa, sayaaaaaang?" Gemas, Taehyung memeluk istrinya dari belakang. "Suka hadiahnya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Stres ia melihat kado Taehyung yang menurutnya lebih pantas di sebut keusilan Taehyung. "Kau sendiri kan tahu aku tidak suka memakai hal seperti ini, Tae. Geli."

"Pakai lah, Jinnie. Aku penasaran bagaimana jika kau memakai lingerie itu."

Seokjin bergidik. "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, Tae. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pakai? Dia yang membeli, dia yang memakai." Balas Seokjin sambil terkikik.

"Sayaaang, ayolah. Kali ini saja. Kan sekali-kali mencoba gaya baru."

Seokjin makin bergidik. Ia masukkan lagi lingerie tersebut ke kotaknya, lalu ia bangkit. Berjalan ke pintu kamar. "Adiknya Kim Jungkook sedang tidak ingin dijenguk." Jawab Seokjin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

###

Sudah setahun aku menikah dengan Taehyung dan menjadi Ibu bagi Jungkook. Terkadang saat aku sedang memasak makan siang sambil menunggu Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang, aku mengingat-ingat balik tentang apa yang sudah aku lalui. Aku menikah dengan Namjoon, orang yang sangat aku cintai dan dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi kemudian dia mecampakkanku karena dia bilang aku mandul. Lalu aku menikah dengan Taehyung, duda beranak satu. Aku mensyukuri apa yang aku dapat. Mungkin ini rencana Tuhan untuk membuatku bahagia.

Tentang Namjoon, dia tidak menikah dengan selingkuhannya itu. Dia, entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan mantan suamiku saat suamiku sedang bekerja untuk menafkahiku dan anakku. Ah ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon dan melemparkan hasil lab kehamilanku ke mukanya. Aku tidak mandul. Aku mengandung anaknya Taehyung. Sudah empat bulan. Mungkin Namjoon yang…

" _Mommy_ , susu Kookie mana?"

Astaga, si manja itu, aku sungguh menyayanginya jiwa dan raga.

.

.

.

FIN…

.

.

.

Hai (lagi). Semoga tidak bosan ya dengan kedatanganku :)  
Selingan cerita leift ya, sembari menunggu, semoga suka one shoot nya. Aku ambil GS Seokjin dsini biar lebih dapet aja feelnya. Semoga suka semoga suka.  
Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya.


End file.
